zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
|platforms = Wii, Nintendo GameCube |media = 1 GameCube optical disc 1 Wii optical disc |requirements = 4 Memory Card blocks (GameCube) 1 Save Data block (Wii) |input = Wii Remote and Nunchuk, GameCube controller }} is the thirteenth installment in [[The Legend of Zelda series|''The Legend of Zelda series]], developed by Nintendo EAD and published by Nintendo for the Wii and Nintendo GameCube. Originally planned for release in November 2005, Twilight Princess was delayed by Nintendo so the developers could add more content and refine the game. The Wii version was released on the same day the Wii was launched, making Twilight Princess the first Zelda game to debut at the launch of a Nintendo console. The GameCube version was released in December 2006, and was the last Nintendo-published game for the console. Twilight Princess is as of yet the only game in The Legend of Zelda series to be rated T by the ESRB, for fantasy violence and animated blood, though there are a few bloody situations in older 3D Zelda games. The story focuses on Link trying to prevent Hyrule from being engulfed by a corrupted parallel dimension, the Twilight Realm. To do this, he takes the forms of both a human and a wolf. He is also assisted by a mysterious creature named Midna. It is supposedly set after the events of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, following the timeline created after the events of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and is parallel to the events of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. The gameplay used by the game is similar to the other 3D Zeldas in the series in terms of control and structure, while refining and expanding upon them. The game was very well received by most critics and fans alike, with major publications such as 1UP.com, CVG, EGM, Game Informer, GamesRadar, IGN, The Washington Post, and many other websites hailing the game as the greatest Zelda game ever made and has won numerous "Game of the Year" awards. Gameplay Official Trailer Twilight Princess is an action-adventure game that focuses on exploration and item collection. It uses the basic control scheme introduced in Ocarina of Time, including buttons whose functions change depending on game context, Z-targeting for the Wii and L-targeting on the GameCube, a system which allows the player to keep Link's view focused on an enemy or important object. Link can walk, run, and attack, and will automatically jump when running off of or reaching for a ledge. Link uses a sword and shield in combat complemented with secondary weapons and items, including a bow and arrows, boomerang, bombs, and clawshot. Z-targeting allows Link to lock on to an enemy and automatically defend. During Z-Targeting, projectile-based weapons can be fired at a target without the need for manual aiming. The context-sensitive button mechanic allows one button to serve a variety of functions, such as talking, opening doors, and pushing, pulling, and throwing objects. The on-screen display shows what action, if any, the context-sensitive button will trigger, determined by the situation. For example, if Link is holding a rock, the context-sensitive button will cause Link to throw the rock if he is moving, or place the rock on the ground if he is standing still. The Wii and GameCube versions feature several minor differences in their controls. The Wii version of the game makes use of the motion sensors and built-in speaker of the Wii Remote. The speaker emits the sounds of a bowstring when shooting an arrow, Midna's laugh when she helps Link jump, and the series's trademark "chime" when discovering secrets. The player controls Link's sword by swinging the Wii Remote, while aiming projectiles is done by pointing the Wii Remote at the screen. Aiming in the Wii version has a new feature that allows Link to move while aiming. The GameCube version, more or less, uses the same control scheme introduced in The Wind Waker. Unique to the GameCube version is the ability for the player to control the camera freely; however, in this version, only two of Link's secondary weapons can be equipped at a time. The game features nine dungeons. Link navigates the dungeons and fights a boss at the end of each in order to obtain an item or otherwise advance the plot. The dungeons are connected by a large overworld, which Link can travel on foot, on his horse Epona, or by teleporting to one of several unlockable warp points. The controls for riding Epona remain mostly the same as in Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask. However, in this game, Link's sword and several items can be used while on horseback. Unlike the other games, Link can also take damage and be killed while riding Epona. There are a few missions and battles in the game that take place entirely on horseback. When entering the Twilight Realm, a void which corrupts parts of Hyrule, Link transforms into a wolf. As a wolf, Link moves quickly, attacks by biting, and digs holes to create new passages and uncover buried items. He also carries Midna, a small, imp-like creature who gives hints, uses an energy field to attack enemies, helps Link jump long distances, and eventually allows Link to "warp" to any of several preset locations throughout the overworld. As a wolf, Link has improved senses and can follow scent trails. Link's wolf sense is the only way players can see wandering spirits and hunt for Poes. The enemy's artificial intelligence in Twilight Princess is more advanced than in The Wind Waker. Enemies react to defeated companions and to arrows or slingshot pellets that pass by. The AI can also detect Link from further distance than in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and The Wind Waker. Plot Setting The game's storyline takes place hundreds of years after Ocarina of Time. However, it is not in the same timeline as The Wind Waker which is also set after Ocarina of Time. In a timeline released for the 25th anniversary, it is revealed that there are three separate universes that split during The Ocarina of Time. Twilight Princess and The Wind Waker are in parallel universes to each other, but it remains to be seen whether this means they happen at the same time or not in their respective timelines. The split in the timeline occurs during Ocarina of Time, when, at the end of the game, Link is sent back in time by Zelda. Once returned to his original time, Link goes to see her again, and the result of this meeting is Link warning her (and presumably the rest of Hyrule) of Ganondorf's true intentions. As a result of this, their relationship with Ganondorf changes. Due to this, Ganondorf was hunted down and arrested. It was decided he be executed by the Ancient Sages, but the execution failed. It is strongly implied that Ganondorf somehow possessed the Triforce of Power, despite the altered events of the timeline, and that this is what allowed him to survive. Ganondorf broke free and killed the Sage of Water. The remaining sages quickly activated the Mirror of Twilight and banished him to the Twilight Realm. Twilight Princess then occurs several hundred years after the Ocarina of Time child Link's era. This would also mean that the game is set chronologically after Majora’s Mask. Meanwhile, The Wind Waker occurs in the 'adult' timeline, hundreds of years after the adventure of adult Link in Ocarina of Time, where Ganon escapes the Sacred Realm he was sealed in at the climax of Ocarina of Time. The games on the NES and SNES take place in a timeline where Ganon defeats Link in The Ocarina of Time."Interview with Eiji Aonuma" (Japanese) translation: "ND – About when is the Twilight Princess timeline set? Aonuma – In a world several hundred years after 'Ocarina of Time.' ND – And 'Wind Waker'?　Aonuma – 'Wind Waker' is parallel. In 'Ocarina of Time,' Link jumps to a world seven years ahead, defeats Ganon, and returns to the time of his childhood, right? 'Twilight Princess' is a world several hundred years after that pacified childhood time." Twilight Princess was released to universal critical acclaim and commercial success. It received perfect scores from major publications such as 1UP, CVG, EGM, Game Informer, GamesRadar, and GameSpy. On TopTenReviews, it has received an average score of 3.86 out of 4, the highest among all games in the Zelda franchise. On Game Rankings, it is ranked number 6 on the voting average list, the second highest among all Nintendo games, behind Super Mario World. On Japanese website mk2, it is one of the two games that got the highest score of "S" on the Wii, along with Super Mario Galaxy. In the PAL region, Twilight Princess is the best-selling Zelda game ever. On Metacritic, the Wii version has a metascore of 95 and is the third highest-rated Wii game on the site, after Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, while the GameCube version has a metascore of 96 and is also the third highest-rated GameCube game on the site, behind Resident Evil 4 and Metroid Prime. Many publications including 1UP, CVG, EGM, Game Informer, GamesRadar, IGN, and The Washington Post have hailed it as the greatest Zelda game ever made. Game Informer called it "so creative that it rivals the best that Hollywood has to offer". GamesRadar praised Twilight Princess as "a game that deserves nothing but the absolute highest recommendation". Cubed³ hailed Twilight Princess as "the single greatest videogame experience". The game's graphics were praised for the art style and animation, although the game was designed for the GameCube, which is technically lacking compared to the next generation consoles. Both IGN and GameSpy pointed out the existence of blurry textures and low-resolution characters. Despite these complaints, CVG felt the game's atmosphere was superior to that of any previous Zelda game, and regarded Twilight Princess's Hyrule as the best version ever created. PALGN praised the game's cinematics, noting that "the cutscenes are the best ever in Zelda games". Some reviews have mentioned drawbacks about the game, however. The most commonly mentioned is that the game, having been designed for the GameCube, is not up to scratch with the cutting-edge graphics of its competitors, and that much of the game feels familiar to devoted Zelda fans, as though it is a compilation of Zelda's "greatest hits". Some aspects of the game's design have been more firmly criticized by a number of reviewers, such as the director of Ōkami speaking of his disappointment in the feel of the game's visuals. Regarding the Wii version, GameSpot's Jeff Gerstmann said the Wii controls felt "tacked-on", although 1UP said the remote-swinging sword attacks were "the most impressive in the entire series". Gaming Nexus considered Twilight Princess's soundtrack to be the best of this generation, though IGN criticized its MIDI-formatted songs for lacking "the punch and crispness" of their orchestrated counterparts. During its first week, the game was sold with three of every four Wii purchases. The game had sold 4.52 million copies on the Wii as of March 1, 2008, and 1.32 million on the GameCube as of March 31, 2007. Awards Gallery File:The Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess (GameCube).png|GameCube box art File:The Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess (Wii).png|Wii box art File:The Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess (Japan).png|Japanese box art File:The Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess (Nintendo Selects).png|Nintendo Selects box art File:Lakebed Temple.png|Gameplay on the Wii version File:Temple of Time (Twilight Princess).png|Gameplay on the GameCube version File:Shadow Beast Battle.png|Fighting in the Twilight File:Goron Mines.png|Exploring a dungeon File:BulblinJoust.jpg|One of the game's horseback battles File:Link Artwork 1 (Twilight Princess).png|Artwork of Link File:Princess Zelda Artwork (Twilight Princess).png|Early artwork of Princess Zelda File:Wolf Link and Midna Artwork.png|Artwork of Midna and Wolf Link See also * ''Twilight Princess'' Characters * ''Twilight Princess'' Glitches * ''Twilight Princess'' Items * ''Twilight Princess'' Locations * ''Twilight Princess'' Prologue * ''Twilight Princess'' Secrets * ''Twilight Princess'' Trading Card Deck * ''Twilight Princess'' Walkthroughs External links * [http://www.zelda.com/tp/ The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess] official North American website * [http://www.twilightprincess.nintendo-europe.com/ The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess] official European website * [http://www.nintendo.co.uk/NOE/en_GB/games/wii/the_legend_of_zelda_twilight_princess.html The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess] official United Kingdom and Ireland website * [http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/uzm6DQbya7_9uLUBz0Foxg1WFZfgV-en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess at Nintendo.com] * [[Wikipedia:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess|Wikipedia's article on The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess]] References es:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ja:ゼルダの伝説 トワイライトプリンセス Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess